


Of Unions and Wicked Acts

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maglor centric, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: After the escape of Luthien, Celegorm and Curufin seek asylum in the lands of Maedhros. Yet Maglor finds their acts unforgivable.This is the fic where Maglor punches Celegorm in the face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Of Unions and Wicked Acts

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 This is terrible 💕

"They must be servants of Morgoth if they think they'll be welcome here."

Maedhros study was so cold, the sharp air only fueled the burn of rage that was growing in Maglor’s chest. 

"Mind yourself, dear Maglor." Maedhros replies as he finishes writing a letter on his desk, voice steady and disinterested, "It is still unsure where their intent lies." He doesn’t even look up. How could he be so calm? So detached? 

"I refuse to forgive the truly wicked." Maglor rubs at his face, leaning further into the couch. "Rarely we are oath bound to wicked acts, yet this.. they simply acted wickedly to be wicked." The very feeling made him sick to his stomach. They were not forced. They just did. They just ruined everything. Ruined the life of that girl. Ruined the Union. Just because they could. 

Maedhros hums in response. 

“Then let us see what the wicked want.” Setting his pen down, Maedhros stands and leads they way out of his study, and down to the entry hall.

The hallway is dark, lit only by their Atar’s lamps and the cracks of moonlight leaking through the curtains. Rain The hazy light only drowns Maglor deeper into the sick feeling that twists in his gut. 

It was wicked.

Celegorm and Curufin stand near the palace door, surrounded by their men. Their clothes are soaked and drip onto the floor as they whisper to one another. Seeing them before him now, Maglor can feel the anger blaze hotter. Wicked. 

“Well well.” Maedhros announces, voice empty. Maglor wonders briefly what life would be like if he was not ruled by his emotions. If he was more like Maedhros. 

Perhaps Maedhros could find some sense in all this. Perhaps he could sort out the fire that threatened to consume Maglor alive.

“Maedhros! Finally.” Curufin says, wrapping is cloak tighter around his frame.

“We’ve been waiting for ages,” Celegorm eyes meet Maglor’s “What did you both get distracted while debating the lyrics of nursery rhymes?” The flame burns hotter and Maglor’s eyes narrow. Yet he keeps quiet. Maedhros would fix all this. 

“Where is Huan?” Maedhros redirects, eyebrow raised, yet his tone remains seemingly uninterested. 

“How should I know? As if I am his keeper.” 

You are his keeper, Maglor thinks to himself.

“Pity. I fear I enjoy his visits more than yours.” Maedhros tone finally has a hint of emotion, the slightest hint of banter written on his face. Celegorm laughs humorlessly, folding his arms. Maglor smiles. Huan was indeed better company than Celegorm.

He had heard rumors of Luthien’s escape with the help of Huan. Perhaps Maedhros had too, and was merely mocking Celegorm.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help us?” Curufin says, gesturing to supplies and his men. Maglor huffs. Spoiled Brat. 

Maedhros’s lips turn into smirk.

“I fear that all depends on you.” Maedhros says, motioning lightly. 

“What are you talking about?” Curufin asks, and Maglor’s jaw drops. Could they not see what they had done ruined everything, can they not see what they did was unforgivable?? He cannot take their entitlement any longer. 

“You ruined the union!” Maglor shouts, pointing at them accusingly, “Maedhros has worked tirelessly to cover over our evils, we were so close. Our one chance of defeating the Dark Lord and reclaiming our ownership, ruined!” He throws up his hands. How could they be so ignorant? So reckless and stupid. 

Celegorm just laughs breathless in Maglor’s face.

“Mags need to stop pretending like you’re Atar. This is not Valinor you can not just-“

Maglor moves before he can think. 

A sickening crack echoes through the halls, as the force of the punch sends Celegorm to the ground. 

Everyone stands in shock for a moment, unmoving. Unbelieving. 

There was blood on his hand. 

His brothers blood. 

A sick feeling twists in his gut, but the flames of his anger grow and cover over it, drowning everything into white noise.

“Maedhros! Do something!” Curufin cries, quickly rushing to Celegorm’s side after the disbelief melts. Celegorm lifts his head. Blood is dripping from his nose, staining strands of his white hair. 

Maedhros only holds up his hand in a dismissive action. The guards stand still. 

Maglor’s anger burns. Burns. Maedhros this. Maedhros that. Enough. 

“I have sat silent for ages. I have endured your wicked spirit. I have endured your cruel treatment of me. No longer.” Maglor’s shouts echo throughout the hall, sharp and raw as they fill the dark space, yet he can’t seem to care if anyone hears, can’t seem to care that everyone was watching him, hands shaking and face red he continues,

“I command the Gap, I am High Prince of this land second only to Maedhros. You are wicked and cruel simply because you can be. I refuse to receive such treatment from a lowly and jealous soul. Your place is below me. Never forget I was born first.” Maglor’s chest heaves, hot tears trailing down his face. 

There was a feeling of lightness. As if a burden had been lifted. Yet, that sick feeling remained. His brother was bleeding. And it was his fault. He had thought their wicked actions would remove the guilt he felt. The guilt of not looking after them. The guilt of them being hurt in battle. 

Yet now he was the one doing the hurting.

And he couldn’t decide if it was guilt or anger eating him alive.

“Believe me, I shall never forget.” Celegorm’s eyes narrow as Curufin helps him to his feet. 

“I think it’s time you two made your exit.” Maedhros says finally. He still sounded so indifferent. So detached. What lie behind the mask? Maglor wished to know if Maedhros felt as conflicted as he did. Maybe he was just going crazy.

“Where are we supposed to go? In the middle of this storm! In the middle of the night?” Curufin says as he uses his sleeve to help clean the blood from Celegorm’s face. Maedhros used to do that after battles.

“You are still my brothers, thus you can stay in the guest house until the rain clears, but I suggest you get out of my sight before Maglor is not the only one to strike you.” 

In the back of Maglor’s mind, a whisper twists and turns, perhaps the Union of Maedhros was not the only bond broken that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the idea that although he’s angry, Maglor still has such deep emotions. It’s not all rage. It’s a conflicted feeling. Your brothers are the only thing you have left, yet they do something inexcusable? I don’t. I feel like it’s terrible but oh well


End file.
